


Good Enough

by Jeongsleggo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeongsleggo/pseuds/Jeongsleggo
Summary: Mina is frustrated. She just can't get the moves right and it's been driving her insane, however one member will make sure that she's doing just fine.





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday kay you dumb bitch

"Ugh! Why can't I get this right?!" She was alone in the studio once her members left after they finished their practice. Mina waited for them to leave so she could let out her frustrations. She grabbed onto her hair and pulled on it as her tears trickled down her porcelain cheeks. She hated how she was the only one who couldn't get the dance right and with a comeback just a week away, the pressure started to really kick in. The mistakes kept replaying in her head like a bad nightmare as she finally fell on the floor and hugged her knees before she cried against her sweatpants. Little did she know that she wasn't completely alone in the room. 

"Hey.."

Mina raised her head as she saw a familiar figure lean against the door edge as she wiped her damp eyes with her sleeves. " J-Jeong. How long have you been standing there for?"

"A while..." She said as she strolled back into room as she held out her hand, helping Mina to get up back on her feet. "Now, what's this whole tantrum for?"

The dancer let out a sigh as she looked back down at her feet. "I..I can't do it, Jeong. We have to perform this song in just a couple of days and I can't get it right. I'm so scared of failing you guys."

"Mina.." She lifted her chin up as they stared into each other's orbs. Jeongyeon noticed the tears shining against her eyes as she stroked the side of her head to calm her down, to give her a sense of reassurance. Mina immediately felt safer against her touch as her attention became focused on her. "This comeback is rushed and we both know that. We usually have more time to practice than this. I know you. You can pick things up quickly. What I need you to do is to take a deep breath and have some faith in yourself."

Mina obliged before exhaling the air out before glancing back at her again. "O-okay..but what if I mess up?"

Jeongyeon leaned in to place a small kiss against her cheek before whispering softyly. "Then I'll be there to mess up with you."

Mina's smile grew ten times wider, allowing herself to expose her gums that Jeongyeon very much admired. She held her elbow out as she commented. "Now let's get some ice cream. It'll be my treat.

"Alright!" She linked her arms with the latter as the exited the room to get their well deserved treats. After listening to Jeongyeon's words of encouragement, Mina was finally able to find some confidence..

..as well as find a great partner by her side.


End file.
